We Know Your Secret
by TonksLupin01
Summary: Remus is hidding somthing very important and scary from his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. One day the 3 Mauraders discuss Remus' Furry Little problem with Remus. See what happens.XD


A 12-year-old lad with golden brown hair and big weary eyes was walking to the lake next to Hogwarts. He was very skinny for his age and very bony. Scrapes, scratches, and scars were spread all over his body. His name was Remus John Lupin, seen yet not heard. When he got to the lake he sat down on the green grass and gazed at the lake, it was so calm and crystal clear. The breeze near the lake blew in his hair; this made him feel free from the world and all of his problems. Remus grabbed a book from his book strap. It was called " _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"_ .It was about four children who were temporarily living in a mansion away from their mother during World War 2. Remus was only in the beginning of the book so that's all he knew about it. 30 minutes went by and he was lying on his stomach. The grass whipped against his hands. "Rem!" someone shouted in the distance. Remus looked up to see his three friends sprinting his way. Remus expected them to tell him they didn't study or something. Sirius smiled at him with his eyes that were so cold yet so friendly. James smiled too but looked a bit worried as his hair danced with the wind. Peter looked scared and nervous. . Remus had seen these faces before when ever Sirius told Peter a story that scared him so much he'd pee his pants. Sirius called it his favorite "hobby". " What's up?" asked Remus. " Oh nothing, whatcha' reading", James asked looking at his shoes. "Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe… You guys didn't study for Mc Gonagal's test did you" Remus said raising an eyebrow. "No, but that's not what we wanted to talk to you about" James looked around to make sure no one was around," Remus we're here to talk about your absences" James explained. Remus was not expecting this. His heart dropped and he felt numb," Well, we have a theory. Um, we've noticed your only out on full moon nights and, well- "Oh let's get it over with now!" Sirius complained," Remus we know you're a werewolf!" The four of them were silent, all eyes were on Remus. Remus looked like he saw someone die right then. To everyone's surprised He just laughed. "That's funny Siri! Goody ole me, a werewolf, ha!" Remus stood up with a great smile on his face," I'm going to the library now" Remus announced joyfully. He started for the castle trying to get away as fast as possible but Sirius grabbed his shoulder. 

"Oh no you don't! Common Rem, we know!"

"Let me go! Your crazy!" Remus yelled trying to get away

" No Rem, stop acting-

"Shut up!" Remus growled, hitting Sirius' hand away. At this point Remus was breathing very deeply showing all of his clenched teeth. Peter hid behind James, whimpering in fright," I, I'm so sorry… Peter I didn't mean to-

Peter hid his face so Remus could only see how much skinnier James was than Peter. Remus frowned and looked away,**_ You Idiot_**, he thought to himself. Then he turned to Sirius who looked amazed. Remus asked darkly, "How long have you known?"

Sirius stood straight up," About a month ago, sorry Rem, we were just curious. We've been trying to solve it since three months before." Sirus had a very nervous look upon his face. James was trying to get Peter out from his back.

"How did you figure it out?" Was Remus' next question.

" We looked at your lunar calendar, we did some research, looked at your blood from under a telescope-

" You did what? Why?" Remus complained.

"Because, everyone knows your only a werewolf if werewolf DNA gets into your blood stream" James answered simply.

"O.K. then, how else did you find out about my problem" Remus asked, not so sure if he wanted know.

" Um, we watch Madam Pomfry take you to the womping willow. Then we actually transform. Peter was too afraid to come though." James explained.

" You spied on me?" Remus looked like someone put something very raw smelling under his nose," What kind of friends are you?"

" One of a kind" announce Sirius very proudly.

" Sorry I worded that wrong, how dare you! I mean common, where I go ,when I'm gone, my secrets, and my problems are my business! You two are the nosiest gits in the world!" Remus was now fuming with frustration.

"Remus Lupin, we were only concerned for you! We wanted to help! So why don't you smarten up and try to understand you sun of a werewolf!" Sirius shouted.

"Well you can't help me! You just can't!" Remus' eyes started to water as Sirius towered over him. "I've had enough of this!" Remus faced the castle and started to walk towards it but this time James genteelly grabbed his shoulder. When he turned his friend around he saw tears streaming down his checks.

"N, no one w, was supposed to find out" Remus chocked. James hugged him brotherly as Remus' tears stained his shirt. The depressed werewolf looked up to James with his big watery eyes "H, how come you aren't abandoning m, me?" he stuttered.

"Remmy, you might have not noticed, but your stuck with us whether you like it or not." Sirus explained with a wink. James let go of Remus and Peter came out of hiding.

Remus looked at his friends with a small smile trying to wipe away his tears. "Y, you guys are the best," Remus said still a little congested from the waterworks.

Sirius walked towards him and started messing-up his hair "Ya know Rem, you ain't too shabby your self!"

As the four friends walked up to the castle messing each other's uniform Remus thought, **_Man, this is the first time I ever had actual friends! Well, I know this will be a friendship that will last forever! I have a feeling!_******


End file.
